Are we Screwed Yet?
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: What if Obi-Wan got shot while rescuing the queen on Naboo? Set during TPM, enjoy everybody!
1. Chapter 1

Are we Screwed Yet?

AN: Set around TPM. During the rescue on Naboo at the beginning of the movie, what if Obi-Wan had been shot? You are probably thinking that that's not going to happen. I agree, it would be pretty sucky. So let's pretend that the trade federation was (gasp) smart, and gave Padme a bigger guard. Anyways, enjoy!

Obi-Wan leapt of the walkway. He briefly noted that that stupid Gungan Jar-Jar had gotten stuck on the way down. The padawan started to slice and dice the droids. Obi-Wan noted that there was a ridiculous amount of droids guarding the queen. Suddenly Obi was surrounded by droids. A searing pain shot up his back. He fell to the ground as darkness overtook him.

Qui-Gon was deflecting blaster bolts left and right. Dozens of droids were cut into pieces. Others were hit with a deflected blaster bolt and destroyed. There was a cry of pain through their bond and then… nothing.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled as he ran towards the crumpled figure on the ground. Then Qui-Gon froze. One of the droids was holding a blaster to Obi-wans head! A Neimodean came up to them.

"Good, good." He said. "Bind the Jedi and take them to camp four with the queen and her entourage." The slimy creature took Obi-Wan's lightsaber from the ground. Then he took Qui-Gon's lightsaber as well. The Neimodean signaled to a droid who roughly gave the unconscious padawan an injection of something. A different droid hit Qui-Gon with an electric shocker, and he knew no more.

AN: I hope you like it! Got this idea while watching TPM, so that distracted me a little. Right now I'm at the epic podrace scene. And just to clarify, Obi got shot in the back by a droid, then injected with a force suppressor. Qui got knocked out with that electric-shock- thingamajig that the weird little hacker dude uses in the clone wars episode called _Hostage Crisis_. Kindly tell me if you know what it's called, because I sure don't. Anyways, review and I'll try to get the next chapter us soon, hoped you liked this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Are we Screwed Yet?

AN: Just thought I should mention, in the random time lapse between chapters when both Jedi were out (the story will be mainly from their POV), the meanie droids injected Qui-Gon with a Force-suppressor. Just thought I should mention that. MOVING ON, enjoy the new chapter!

Obi-Wan woke up to a world of pain. The blaster wound on his back was pretty bad, by the feel of it. It would take at least a day in a healing trance to be of any use. One of the queen's handmaidens came over to him with a jug of water.

"Here, drink this." The handmaiden said. Obi-Wan mumbled out something that may or may not have sounded like thanks. She helped him ease himself up into a sitting position. Obi took the opportunity to examine the federation cell he was stuck in. Four other handmaidens seemed to be having an argument at the other end of the cell. Then it hit him.

"Where's the queen? And my master? What about the governor?" he demanded. The other handmaidens heard his outburst and came over. They introduced themselves as Rabe, Eirtae, Sache, Yane, and Padme. Padme had been caring for him. They explained that the queen had been taken away to be "convinced" to sign a treaty. The Sio Bibble, the governor was being questioned for some odd reason. Qui-Gon was in a top security cell, seeing as he was a Jedi master, not a wounded padawan. Obi-Wan tried to sense his master but got nothing. He couldn't feel anything! The Force had completely deserted him. Guess he wouldn't be getting that healing trance after all.

AN: Thank you to the author of _To Save a Queen_ for the handmaiden names. I, err, "borrowed" them in a whim. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Now then, for a quick question:

Whos POV should be next?

Padme

Sabe (the girl playing queen Amidala)

Qui-Gon

Obi-Wan again

Some federation freaks


	3. Chapter 3

Are We Screwed Yet?

AN: Well, I must address a few issues before the actual writing. First of all, sorry about the time it took for this update. I was ridiculously busy with finals (bleh) and after thay were done I was exahsted. Second thing, thanks Olen Jedi Ikuitski for the review and the help. I think that getting opinions from readers are vital to preventing writers block because you get a base foundation for the next chapter. Finally, in a response to my first flame, I like to keep my chapters short. That's just how I roll. And could you please specify your other complaints? Thanks! And now, enjoy the new chapter!

Padme was pacing the cell endlessly. Rabe was trying to calm her down; Eirtae was examining Obi-Wan's blaster wound, Sache was insulting the guard outside the door, and Yane was looking at Padme and Obi-Wan anxiously.

"Come on Padme, there's nothing we can do for Sabe right now!" Rabe exclaimed. " Our best shot is to be caring for Obi-Wan. He's getting a bit of a fever and that blaster wound looks infected." Padme didn't reply. She wheeled around and walked towards the door.

"Shut up Sache." Padme said. Normally she wouldn't have been so rude, but normally she wasn't royally screwed.

"Excuse me? Our friend's condition is rather bad. Do you think we could get some bacta for him?" She asked in her sweetest voice. The guard just smirked.

"Thanks for reminding me." The guard said. He strolled in to the cell and over to Obi-Wan. He kneeled over and gave Obi-Wan an injection of something. Then the guard left. Obi-Wan rolled over in his sleep and his face contorted in pain.

AN: Oooh, cliffhanger of sorts. Of course, I know whats going on. Seriously, I dare you to guess. If you guess right you get cookies that I'll get for turning to the dark side. Good luck!


End file.
